


What Would You Do For a Klondike Bar?

by Nichole_Fanfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole_Fanfics/pseuds/Nichole_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's almost nothing Harry won't do for a Klondike bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Do For a Klondike Bar?

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously have no idea as to where this came from. Like seriously.

What would you do for a Klondike bar? The wondrous chocolate covered creamy ice-cream. So what would you do? The question for Harry was what wouldn't he do. Harry loved Klondike bars and if he could get his hands on one he would eat it. So when Harry said he was too tired one night. It only made since that Louis would use that against him. After all if he had been too tired, why did he suddenly jump up and down rushing at Louis and getting down on his knees. Because if Louis knew this is what it took to get Harry all submissive. He would have invested in some of those scrumptious bars a long time ago.  
As it is he happens to have one in the freezer he had hidden for a time like this. For a time when he could test Harry and see if he really would do anything for a Klondike bar. Apparently he would. Louis looked down at Harry who was looking up at him pleadingly. Harry, as usual, was already undressed for bed. He never wore anything to bed which further tempted Louis to ravish him on days they were both much to tired to do so. Louis, however still had boxers on which he motioned to so Harry would remove them. Harry quickly pushed them down. Looking up at Louis for reassurance that it was ok he slowly moved to lick a stripe up the back of Louis' already hard cock.  
Louis had been hard all night, since Harry had decided to go swimming in the afternoon sun and had ended up sweaty and looking so hot Louis felt like a teenager being turned on so much.  
Harry continued to lick a vein on the bottom of Louis' cock that he knew Louis loved to be messed with before reaching up to grip the base. He pulled Louis' cock down so that he could lick around the head before dipping his tongue into the slit earning a moan from Louis. Louis moved his hands to the back of Harry's hair gripping it gently for the moment. Harry continued to lick around the head before sucking it into his mouth. He took in more of Louis going down before bobbing a few times working himself into it and reminding his throat muscles before pulling Louis in as far as he could go. Louis let out a cry as he hit the back of Harry's throat and pulled on his hair. Harry moaned around Louis' cock the feeling making Louis throw back his head in pleasure.  
He pulled Harry off and up so he could kiss him, tasting himself on Harry's tongue and pushing Harry onto the bed. He kissed down Harry's chest before lifting his hips and placing them on a pillow. He grabbed the lube he had left on the bed and slicked up a finger pushing it into Harry. Harry was writhing and letting out little breathy moans along with the occasional whispered 'more'. Louis added a another finger scissoring him open quickly before adding a third finger. He continued to thrust and open up Harry, not wishing to hurt him later.  
When he thought Harry was ready he slicked himself up before pushing in with a groan from Harry and a muttered "Fuck". He slowly pulled out thrusting back in slowly until he felt Harry pushing back signalling that he was ready. Louis pulled back and thrust back in quickly, picking up his pace and changing his angle searching. He knew he found what he was looking for when Harry arched off the bed moaning loudly. He aimed his thrusts there brushing against Harry's prostate when he went deep enough. They were both close and Louis reached a hand between them to pump Harry in time with his thrusts. Harry came easily collapsing as Louis continued to thrust into him chasing his own orgasm before Harry became too sensitive. He followed quickly after, Harry brushing his fingers down his sides as he came down from his high. He pulled out and rolled over.  
They both lay there catching their breath until Harry rolled over and grinned, "So how about that Klondike bar?" Louis groaned, "Is there anything you won't do for a Klondike bar?" "I won't give up you," he said. And Louis was touched because that boy really did love his Klondike bars.


End file.
